


Exhaustion & Ecstasy

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Portkey, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dom Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Dean Winchester, Hermione doesn't want to leave, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven's Off the Beaten Path 2020, Magical Accidents, Magical depletion, POV Hermione Granger, Smut, Snark, Snarky Dean Winchester, Snarky Hermione Granger, Sweet Sam Winchester, Tall Dean Winchester, demon hunting, short hermione granger, tall/small, tol/smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Hermione finds a magical coin, it drops her at the feet of a dashing stranger. After magically depleting herself in order to save him and his brother, she eventually wakes, and then finds herself getting to know him in very intimate ways.or, the one in which a mysterious portkey takes Hermione on an impromptu adventure
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020





	1. Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> For my love, Ellen!
> 
> I hope you're not too mad that I had to keep the secret from you. ;) I had a wonderful time writing this for you; I hope you like it. Love you, darlin. 
> 
> ~not surprising but, written for Hermione's Haven's Off the Beaten Path 2020~ since apparently all I do is write for fests. 
> 
> big alpha love to **ArielSakura** , who helped me with all the little SPN details my brain wouldn't remember. This fic wouldn't be what it is without you helping me brainstorm and encouraging me when I got insecure. 
> 
> big beta love to **LunaRavenclaw9** and **KoraKunkel** who helped me brain better as always. 
> 
> big aesthetic love to **GaeilgeRua.** isn't it so pretty?! *heart eyes*
> 
> this is also my fulfillment of a square for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020.  
> ~square: "Are you naturally this much of a pain, or do you try?"~
> 
> disclaimer: anything you recognize does not belong to me and I am making no profit from this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione lands in the midst of a battle. Will she be able to help? Where the hell is she? Can she get home? And why the hell is she so attracted to some stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of my little pic for Ellen.<3

**Exhaustion & Ecstasy**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

**Chapter 1** : Exhaustion

* * *

Hermione walked through the Ministry halls in peace for the first time. Her fame as one of the ‘Golden Trio’ was finally diminishing some. She could now walk around work without getting hounded, eat out with friends without being surrounded, and didn't need a glamour to shop for groceries.

Today, she had to clear out an old office that she would be taking over due to a small promotion. Hermione was flattered, happy to clear the office out herself instead of making an intern. It gave her a chance to be nosy and see why no one would really talk about the former occupant. 

Finally reaching the abandoned office, she hoped the man hadn't been paranoid like Moody as she pushed open the door and slowly stepped inside. Everything looked relatively safe and surprisingly neat. Walking around the office, she noted the titles that filled the bookcases. She would definitely be keeping the shelves, but most of the books would probably go. 

Apparently, it had been years since anyone had claimed this office, no one else being in the position she had been granted nor needing the relative closeness to the Head of Magical Creatures. Looking around, she could see the years in a thin layer of dust that coated most surfaces. 

Waving her wand, she vanished the dust and opened the blinds. She'd just gotten back from her lunch appointment, and had plenty of the day left to clean and organize. 

Hermione looked around, wondering where she should continue next. Summoning several boxes, she labelled them with “keep” or “donate”, and set a spell to work on the books, donating anything published before 1980. Unless it was a first edition or rare, in that case it went into a third box — “undecided.” Looking around once more, she decided the old man’s desk might be the best place to get some answers on who he was. 

No one talked about it, but Hermione had discovered by searching his name that he was not only well-liked by most in the Department, but also a rather odd missing person’s case for the Wizarding World. Someone of his position and prestige just disappearing was notable in all of the worst ways. There was an investigation that went cold — from then on no one dared enter his office or change anything about it out of respect. 

Hermione sat in the, surprisingly comfy, chair. “Definitely keeping this,” she mused as she scanned the drawers on either side. Pulling on the handle of the top-most right drawer, she found it locked. With a swish of her wand, she was able to slide it open and start rifling through the files inside.

The glint of something shiny caught Hermione's eye. She threw the papers on the top of the desk and leaned farther over the drawer. 

It was a coin. Slightly bigger than a galleon, but brushed silver. Without thinking, she picked it up and held it up in the light streaming in through the windows. Moving it this way and that, she tried to discern what the symbol on it was. It looked vaguely familiar, almost like a six-pointed star but too close together in the middle. 

Hermione grabbed her wand to run some scans over the object when all of a sudden it started heating up as soon as the tip touched it!

Stupidly, she didn't drop the coin, but instead held on tighter. It felt like her Protean charmed galleons did for their DA meetings. She spun the coin around to see if a message would appear.

Instead of a message, Hermione yelped when the familiar sensation of a hook grabbing the space behind her navel suddenly pulled her through the air. The damn coin was a Portkey!

That was her last thought before landing in a field behind a rundown house. Instead of landing gracefully, she sprawled on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs. After her coughing fit, she noted it was early morning wherever she landed. 

_You’re not in England anymore, Dorothy_ , she thought to herself as she regained her ability to breathe. 

“Where the hell did you come from?” a deep voice above her rumbled in what sounded like agitation. 

Hermione’s eyes flew open and suddenly she was looking into the green eye’s of a handsome — and possibly annoyed — man. As soon as Hermione met his gaze, her heart beat wildly, magic thrumming inside her veins. She’d never reacted like this before, so she wasn’t sure what to make of it. All she knew was that she was definitely connected to this man, and she was taking way too long to answer him. He raised a brow, moving his head as if to say ‘well?’ 

“I, uh,” was all she was able to get out before another voice interrupted her. 

“A little help over here, Dean!”

Hermione looked to her right and saw another man, seemingly younger, running from something exiting the rundown house. 

_So, his name is Dean, then_. 

Hermione squealed when strong arms abruptly hoisted her from the ground, carrying her off before she could even get a word in edgewise. His gaze was enough to make her magic thrum; his touch set her on fire. 

Throwing her into the backseat of a black vintage car, “Stay here!” Dean shouted, running off to join his brother. 

“Like hell!” Hermione called and followed, throwing a shield around the car lest things turn ugly. She had a feeling a car like that was important to her mystery man. 

Hermione ran after the two strangers, faltering in her steps when she finally realized what was chasing Dean's companion. 

“Is that a fucking demon?” Hermione exclaimed, catching up to the tall man. 

“I thought I told you to stay there!” Dean shouted, indignation cut off as the other man called for him again. “Whatever you do, don’t get near that thing.”

“Don’t need to,” Hermione grunted, halting her forward motion. She widened her stance, digging her heels into the ground to stabilize herself. Throwing her wand in a circle around her head, she flung a hefty spell at the demon chasing the other man. 

Dean stopped running and turned back toward her, mouth agape. 

“What’re you staring at me for? Get rid of it!” Hermione shouted. 

“Dean!” 

Dean shook his head and started running toward his friend again, calling “Sam!”

The man, whose name was apparently Sam, produced a strange-looking book from a bag around his shoulders. Hermione was able to glimpse weapon-like objects as well. Sam and Dean maneuvered their way around either side of the large creature as Hermione held it in the strongest containment charm she knew. The beast was not happy when Dean pulled out some sort of flask. From what Hermione could tell, it looked like everyday water, but the way Dean was holding it as he paced around the demon told her that it was probably anything but ordinary. Dean kept casting glances from the demon, to Sam, and then to her. She ignored him, focused on keeping the demon contained, but then the large beast started struggling, ramming the walls of the containment, charging forward as if to drag her along. 

Hermione grunted as she tried to hold her stance, but had to take a few steps closer in order to hold on better. 

Dean saw her stumble. He looked at the wand in her hand and then at the demon again. Seemingly coming to a decision, Hermione watched as he opened the flask and started randomly throwing the water at different parts of the creature. It let out an unholy wail. Hermione brought her free hand up to cover her ear, but since her wand arm had to stay trained on the demon, it did nothing to dampen the sound. 

She noticed that the demon locked its sight on Sam when he started speaking in what Hermione recognized as Latin. The demon started trying to charge Sam, instead of just trying to break free. Hermione watched as it reached down and picked up a rock the size of a baseball, aiming for Sam. 

Dean called out to it. 

“Hey, ugly!”

The demon turned to him instead. 

“Yeah, that’s right! Over here you big freak!”

The demon brought its arm back and hurled the rock straight for Dean’s face. Hermione motioned with her hand, the rock flying back at the demon, hitting it in the eye. She knew it was stupid to try doing wandless magic while she was already holding a powerful charm, but she felt strangely protective of the two men to whom she happened to get sent. 

The demon threw another rock, at her instead, this one decidedly sharper than the last. Being unable to knock it away with her magic this time, the rock sliced through her blouse and left a large gash on her side. Hermione hissed, covering the wound in a feeble effort to staunch the blood flow. 

Dean redoubled his efforts to keep the demon's attention on him. 

Throwing insult after insult, he emphasized each jab with a toss of what Hermione realized was holy water. It worked in keeping the demon trained on him instead of her or Sam.

Hermione looked over at Sam, hoping and praying he was almost done since she could feel her energy draining out of her. If she wasn’t careful, she would suffer from magical depletion. She already knew she was going to have to rest before even trying to heal herself. 

Finally, the demon started screaming and smoking. Hermione took a deep — painful — breath as she held on until the last second. 

When she was sure the demon was gone, watching Sam close the book and Dean cease dancing around like a deranged monkey, she released the spell. 

Sam and Dean were talking to themselves and eyeing her as they made their way over. 

Her vision was starting to tunnel, but she knew she had to hold out just a second longer and then she could rest. They approached her, Dean cautiously and Sam more open and friendly. Sam reached his hand out for her to shake. 

“Hi, I’m Sam, and this is my brother, Dean,” he introduced them.

“Hermione. Hermione Granger,” she took his hand and shook it, “Merlin, that took a bit out of me. Is there a hotel around here by any chance?”

Sam was just opening his mouth to answer when Hermione’s whole world went black.

  
  



	2. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Hermione do when she is confronted by the boys, well one boy in particular, while suffering from magical depletion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second half of my little pic for the ever lovely Ellen.
> 
> Still hoping I'm not in too much trouble for keeping this from you. (;
> 
> xoxox

**Chapter 2:** Ecstasy

* * *

Hermione could feel before she could see, making her wish she was still out. Her whole body ached and her side was on fire. Not remembering what happened or where she was, she finally started to blink her eyes open. Her surroundings did nothing to jog her memory. 

She was in an overall blank room with a bed and a dresser. There was a desk in one corner and, while it looked like there was a sink and medicine cabinet, there was no bathroom. The fact there wasn’t a wardrobe caused her memory to finally resurface. 

The coin. The men. The demon.  _ Dean _ .

It all came rushing back to her so fast that she had to close her eyes again. Hermione heard her door click, signaling someone was coming. Opening her eyes, she knew she was still fully depleted and therefore her wand was useless to her right now. Hand-to-hand combat it would be, then. Trying to sit up, she gasped at the pain that lanced through her. 

“Hey, careful there,” the one she remembered as Sam said and set a tray of food down before quickly rushing to her side. “Let me help.”

Sam then arranged her pillows, helping her lean forward without having to use her muscles. She was able to then lean back against the headboard comfortably. 

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled softly. She didn’t think that this man was a threat. She wasn’t sure why, she just felt it in her bones. 

“No problem,” Sam smiled back and then went back for the food. “I brought you something to eat in case you were up and hungry. You fell really hard when you passed out. Dean was able to catch you before you hit your head, though.”

“How long have I been out?” Hermione asked as Sam set the tray on her lap gently. It was just a warm bowl of soup and some water, but it looked delicious with how hungry she was.

“Only about 15 hours,” Sam said, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

“Oh shite, I gotta pee,” Hermione realized as soon as she heard how long she’d been asleep. 

Moving off the bed, Sam put his arm under her shoulders to help steady her. They walked slowly down the hall and into a positively huge bathroom. 

“I am so using that tub at some point,” Hermione stated as they walked over to one of the stalls. 

Sam chuckled softly, “How about we do that when you can hold yourself up? I don’t think you want me having to help you with that.”

Blushing deeply, Hermione nodded once. She couldn’t stop her thoughts from wondering if the other man might help her.  _ So not the time, Hermione _ . 

She quickly finished her business and Sam helped her back to her room in much the same way they got there, except she was starting to gain back range of motion and strength little-by-little. 

Getting gingerly back in bed with Sam’s help, Hermione took her food back and slowly sipped the soup. She glanced up, seeing Sam watching her. He reminded her of Harry in that moment. Hovering was like a second nature to Harry, especially when Hermione was hurt. 

“So you’re a witch?” Sam asked suddenly.

Hermione choked a little on her soup. “Um, yes,” she answered. She figured it was useless lying to him when he had so clearly seen her do magic. “Was that really a demon?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered just as honestly. “That’s kind of what me and Dean do. We hunt things. Mostly demons nowadays.”

“Huh,” Hermione didn’t know what else to say at this. She took another sip of her soup.

“Where’d you come from? Dean said you just suddenly appeared at his feet.”

“I found this,” Hermione reached under the covers to her trousers pocket and pulled out the coin. “And it turned out to be a Portkey.”

“Portkey?” Sam tilted his head to the side, not recognizing the word. 

Hermione had purposely used the word to see his reaction. His question told her he didn’t know much — if anything — about the wizarding world, even if he  _ was _ able to place that she was a witch. 

“It’s like… making an item be able to teleport you somewhere,” Hermione explained. “Where  _ is  _ here?”

“Lebanon, Kansas.” 

Hermione paused a moment before surprising Sam by bursting out laughing. She laughed so hard that her stomach screamed in defiance and she had to wipe a stray tear from her eye.

“Sorry, I could tell I wasn’t in England when I arrived and immediately that line from the Wizard of Oz popped into my head.” Hermione put her hand over her wound and felt that her stomach had been bandaged. She lifted her shirt to inspect it further.

Sam was chuckling along with her until her exposed skin made him blush slightly, “Dean bandaged you up as soon as we got here. I helped a little, and don’t worry, he didn’t look at anything that he didn’t need to.”

“Well, thank you. I’ll be able to fully heal it when my magic returns.”

“Returns? Where did it go?” A voice from her door asked. Dean was leaning his shoulder against the door jamb, his arms crossed and face set in a scowl.

“I used too much energy trying to keep the demon contained. I drained myself to near magical depletion. That’s why I passed out,” Hermione explained warily, knowing she basically just told them she couldn’t defend herself. 

“How long until you’ll be at full strength again?” Sam asked, sounding much more concerned for her health than his brother. 

“Probably a day or so,” Hermione shrugged.

“You can stay here until you’re healed,” Sam offered.

“Like hell she can,” Dean countered. 

“Dean!” Sam turned quickly, chastising his brother. 

“What?” Dean spat and straightened up. “We barely know her. She just admitted she’s a witch. We can’t trust her.”

“Excuse us for a moment,” Sam turned back to Hermione with a strained smile and then got up, roughly pushing his brother into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

She could hear their voices rise, but everything they were saying was muffled. 

After a few minutes, both boys finally came back in. Sam returned to his place next to Hermione, while Dean went to lean against the wall at the end of her bed.

“You can stay here until you’re healed. Let go find you some clean clothes,” Sam took the tray with her finished soup, but left the water on her nightstand. “Dean just wants to ask you some questions.” Sam said the last part pointedly to Dean, as if he didn’t agree with whatever his brother was about to do, before leaving them alone. 

“So?” Hermione prompted, turning to give Dean her full attention.

“Who are you?” Dean started.

“Hermione Granger,” she cheekily raised a brow. 

“Yes, you’ve already told us your  _ name. _ I asked,  _ who _ are you? Where do you live? Why are you here?” Dean took a step closer with each question until he was standing right next to her.

Hermione turned her body and stood — a little shakily, but stood nonetheless — and straightened herself to her full height.

“My name is Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin, First Class, Brightest Witch of Her Age, best friend of Harry Potter, one third of the Golden Trio, and member in good standing with the Order of the Phoenix. I spent eight years of my life fighting Dark Wizards. I’ve spent the last four, looking over my shoulder, wondering if someone would try to retaliate for what I did, or because they don’t like what I’m doing now to change the Wizarding World. I’m from England and now reside in London. As for why I’m here, I have no idea. I was hoping you could answer that.”

She dug into her pocket again and pulled out the coin, handing it over to him. She ignored the fact his eyebrows had jumped around the time she said Order of the Phoenix. 

“Sam told me you hunt demons. If you must know, that’s not where I get my powers. I am a natural born witch. Magic flows through my veins. I never made any deals for it, did any Dark Rituals, nor did I get it from anyone but myself and Magick herself.”

Dean took it while still staring into her eyes. He finally looked down at it when Hermione didn’t break eye contact. His brows furrowed further, turning it over several times in his hands. 

“Where did you get this?” He huffed finally. 

“I found it in a desk I was cleaning out,” Hermione shrugged. “It activated when I touched it and brought me to you. With great timing, I might add. You’re welcome.”

“Are you  _ naturally _ this much of a pain, or do you try?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m a  _ natural _ at everything I do,” Hermione smirked and flipped her hair. 

Dean scoffed, looking down at the coin again. 

“This is the Aquarian star. A symbol for the Men of Letters,” he explained, pocketing it. 

“What’s the Men of Letters? And hello! I didn’t say you could keep that!” 

“It’s where you are. Our headquarters, and that’s all I’ll tell you,” Dean moved to brush past her, bumping into her shoulder as he tried to leave the room.

Hissing at the jolt, she caught his arm. “What? Just because I’m a witch means you won’t trust me? I answered all of your questions! Give me back my coin!” Hermione demanded and put her hand out, expecting the coin back.

“It’s not yours! And yes, I don’t trust you because you’re a witch. You could’ve made up everything you just said. If you’re such a  _ natural born witch _ , then where are your warts?” Dean pulled his arm from her grasp and turned to face off with her again. “Or are they in places you’d rather I not see?”

Hermione reeled at his positively bipolar attitude towards her. First he was saying he didn’t trust her and then he was  _ flirting _ with her? While undressing her with his eyes, no less. 

“It  _ is _ mine! I found it, it activated for  _ me _ ! And honestly, I saved your damn life!” Hermione stood on her tiptoes, getting into his face. 

“We were doing just fine on our own, we didn’t need your help then, and we don’t now.” Dean retorted. He was so close, she could feel his breath brush her cheeks. 

Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt. “I basically told you that I was currently defenseless as I regained my strength. I didn’t  _ have _ to do that. I could have let you think that I was still capable of magic. I showed you trust, why can’t you offer the same courtesy? You wouldn’t have healed me if you didn’t feel protective of me, exactly the way I’ve felt since landing at your stupid feet.” 

Suddenly, Dean surprised her by leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. It was a punishing kiss, built on frustration, with so much pressure their teeth clashed against each other. 

Hermione braced herself for the pain and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him even closer to her level. Her body bowed into his, pulling them both off balance slightly, but Dean’s arms quickly snaking around her waist held her up. 

Hermione felt the world fall away when Dean’s hands tightened on her lower back, as his tongue swirled against hers. The heady rush of passion swamped her. It felt like the last puzzle piece snapping into place, like a key sliding into a lock, like she had been blind all her life and could finally see. 

It felt like coming home. 

Hermione could tell this position was uncomfortable because of their significant height difference, so she jumped up, instinctively knowing he would catch her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she dug her hands none-too-gently into his hair. He growled in the back of his throat and the primal sound went straight to the place between her thighs. 

Hermione nipped at his lower lip and felt him start to walk towards the bed. Dean placed his hands under her arms, covering the span of her rib cage. Just as suddenly as the kiss started, he threw her onto the bed. Gasping, Hermione’s legs fell around his knees, and he crawled onto the bed over her. Their lips met again with brutal pressure, and they explored each other’s mouths as Hermione backed her way toward the headboard, Dean crawling along with her. He pulled away slightly to stare down at her, his hands coming up to grip her shirt. In one smooth motion, he ripped it open, buttons flying across the room. 

“Hey!” Hermione protested. 

“It was ruined anyway,” Dean responded breathlessly before slamming his lips against hers once more. 

Hermione pulled him down between her thighs and Dean growled again as he felt the heat coming from her. He placed one large hand over one of her breasts and started massaging it as he devoured her. Hermione arched up into his hand, gasping when he bit down on her lower lip like she had done earlier. He suckled it into his mouth before he released it with an audible pop. 

Neither noticed when the door opened again and then promptly slammed shut. 

“Jesus Christ, Dean!” could be heard from the hallway. 

Dean chuckled darkly, backing off when Hermione ripped his shirt over his head. She threw it to the floor with her ruined shirt. 

Dean reached behind her with one hand and plucked open the clasps on her bra. 

He pushed the straps down her arms and then the bra followed their shirts. Hermione’s legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as he ground his hips down onto hers. His hands trailed down her body to get to the button on her trousers. He popped them open and then sat up so he could shuck them off of her. 

“Oh, not going to rip those, too?” Hermione asked cheekily. 

“Sam got you clothes, so it wouldn’t have mattered,” Dean said as he raised a brow, leaning down to capture her nipple between his lips. 

Hermione let out a gasp. He was going to be the death of her. His hand wrapped around the other breast, unable to leave it neglected while he lavished attention on the one. 

Hermione’s fingers wrapped around his short hair and held him to her chest as she moaned. Dean then trailed kisses back to her lips again. Exploring each other’s mouths once more as Dean reached down and undid his own jeans. Hermione pushed them down his legs with her feet and he kicked them fully off, grinding his hips into hers again. Hermione groaned at the exquisite feeling of only being separated by two thin scraps of cloth. 

“What happened to not trusting me?” Hermione breathed out as Dean kissed down her body again. 

“That was just to rile you up,” Dean looked up at her, smirking. 

“What?” Hermione questioned, brows furrowing.

“I just wanted to see how far I could push you. You were pretty cute when you refused to stay in the car yesterday.”

Whatever disgruntled thing she would've said next was cut off when Dean sucked hard on the skin right above her hip. 

“I knew you were safe when you mentioned the Order of the Phoenix, they’re referred as a trustworthy group in some of the journals in our library,” Dean said as he shimmied her underwear down her legs. He breathed in sharply, his eyes never once leaving her center. “Fucking gorgeous. Plus, you have a phoenix tattoo. You being a natural witch and all… it was easy to put together.”

“You saw that then?” Hermione asked, eyebrow arched. 

“It’s kind of hard to miss, takes up most of your back. I saw it when I was treating your wound.”

Dean leaned down again, breath tickling her lower lips. He inhaled deeply, and his eyes fluttered shut. When he opened them, he caught Hermione’s gaze in a heated stare, lowering his mouth and licking from her entrance up to her clit. Lavishing it with attention as two fingers came up and fucked into her with a punishing pace. 

Hermione cried out at the sudden sensations coursing through her body and threw her head back. Dean brought her right to the edge before backing off altogether. Hermione’s eyes snapped open in time to see him throw his pants to the floor and then line himself up with her entrance. He caught her gaze and waited. Nodding her head, she reached for his face as he sunk blissfully into her body. 

Moans were muffled by their kissing, but nothing diminished the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Before she knew it, she was shaking with her oncoming release. Dean bit down on her lip again, tugging it lightly between his teeth and Hermione cried out as her muscles contracted around him. Groaning loudly, Dean followed her with his own orgasm and then collapsed, rolling to not crush her.

Both took several minutes to catch their breath. Dean pulled her body against his, burying his face into her neck. “You need some more rest if you’re going to get your magic back,” he whispered into her ear. 

Hermione nodded sleepily, allowing her consciousness to be pulled into darkness as she cuddled close to the hunter. 

When she came to again, she was still wrapped up in Dean’s embrace, but, if the kisses to her neck was anything to go by, he was awake as well. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked in a low voice. 

“Much better,” Hermione whispered back, turning to face him. 

“Does that mean you’ll be leaving soon?” Dean asked, searching her eyes. 

“Probably, but not before I see that library you mentioned,” Hermione smirked. She didn’t want to think about the fact that she should probably be getting home. 

“Oh I see, just using me for my books,” Dean smirked back. “Wait until you see our archives, you might never leave.”

“Archives?” Hermione asked, perking up even further. 

Dean nodded, smirk growing.

“You’re never getting rid of me, then,” Hermione chuckled. “Especially since I’ll be taking back my coin once I figure out how it brought me to you.”

“Come on, we need to change your bandages. I think I overexerted you.”

Dean pushed himself up, walking over to his discarded jeans, pulling them on sans underwear. Hermione sat up and looked down at the red that coloured the white bandages around her torso. Trying something, she held out her hand and smiled when her wand landed in it, responding to her will easily. 

She unwrapped her wound and saw that it was still very raw but that Dean had taken very good care of it. She waved her wand, watching as her skin knitted itself back together. 

Dean’s eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline, “I’m going to enjoy having you around, and not just for what we did earlier.”

“Oh I see, just using me for my magic,” Hermione mocked his statement from earlier, winking at him. 

“Definitely,” he said as she pulled on the clothes Sam left for her, her own underwear underneath the jeans and men’s shirt. 

“Is this yours?” Hermione asked, tugging on the shirt. 

By the heated look in his eyes, it was. He walked over to her and swept her up in his arms. 

“Come on, let’s go check on my little brother. I think we scarred him for life earlier,” Dean said as he mouthed against her neck. 

Hermione followed him out the door, a pleasant feeling running through her core when he took her hand in his. Maybe she wouldn’t try too hard to get home after all. She  _ had _ saved up a lot of vacation time. 

  
  


fin...?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> prompt given: A few years after Voldemort’s defeat, the hype around the Golden Trio has finally calmed down enough for Hermione to lead a normal life. That is until a freak accident rips her away from her quiet isolation – landing her right at the feet of (X). The timing couldn’t have been worse, because [whatever-fits-the-fandom] is about to attack. After being saved by (X), Hermione now has to figure out a way home… or does she? (X) seems not to mind if she might stay just a little longer…
> 
> kinks: Hermione being saved by (X), Hermione quickly joining the fight and kicking ass, impressing (X), taking care of each other's battle wounds (nothing major), flirty teasing, smut would be cool ;)
> 
> additional info: Hermione should be a strong character, no damsel in distress, but also not a bitch about getting help from someone, If Dean or (X), they should be their flirty, charming selves, during the fight, it can get a bit darker, but all in all, please stay light and fluffy and fun :)
> 
> I hope I gave you what you wished for, lovey. <3


End file.
